Mitsukai Adauchi
by Aisu-Silvermoon
Summary: for you to find out


Prologue

The moonlight shone brightly on the field where he lay, concentrating on a single green planet in the night sky. A sharp gust of wind came through, blowing the solemn teen's hair across his face, obscuring his vision. His thoughts wandered through the enigma of his own life.

"The time we spent together has been stolen from us. My only wish is to see your faces one last time." 

The vague outlines of my parents faces came into view in my mind, shadows consuming their faces and figures. 

"Even my own memories are being torn away from me." 

I thought back to the time when I was young, still at an age where I could do anything and not have to worry about it; when I ran through the vast fields of wheat at the edge of my hometown, my parents watching me from the roadway. This place was my playground, I came here all the time. I used to duck down into wheat, hiding, just to see if they could find me. There was one time when my parents got so engulfed in a conversation about their real estate company they had forgotten about me playing in the field. 

I kept to myself, paying no attention to the gophers, bugs, and birds. I got so bored with nothing to do; I sat myself down exactly where I'm sitting now. My parents eventually realized I had gone missing, yet I was only relaxing in the afternoon sun. Everyday I think of this day I ask myself.

"How can a young boy get lost in a field of wheat?" 

I thought it was funny at first, to see my parents not able to find me. Their voices were full of distress, rushing around the boundaries of the field yelling my name. I decided it would be best not to hide. I jumped out of the wheat, scaring both of them. When they turned to look at me I saw tears running over their cheeks, but they were both laughing gleefully at me. Now I understand why they cried for me. 

"It is so hard to lose someone you love. That day they thought they had lost me. Now I see over time, it seems I have instead lost them." 

The light of the green planet will forever remind me of them. I closed my eyes to enjoy the light breeze of the warm summer wind. I got so relaxed I dozed off in the luxury I had long missed. 

The field swayed in the wind, rippling, a sea of wheat, and a sight mesmerizing to behold. Most of the field had been heavily dampened from the past days of constant light showers.

Waking up he brushed his hair aside looking on the green light in the sky checking to see if it was still there. It was like a guardian angel to him, comforting, soothing. Clouds began to slowly roll in, dark and luminous covering, the night sky blotting out the planet he stared at. His concentration broken by the clouds, he grabbed his sword from his back. Drawing the sword from its sheath the blade shimmered even in the ensuing darkness. The sheen of the blade reflected even the smallest amount of light. He ran his hand along the flat of the blade with a piece of leather, honing the edge and cleaning the blade. The blue steel reflected his visage on it's surface, the blade was almost as tall as the teen himself, with the addition of the hilt and pommel the sword had a length of over six feet. Wear and tear was not evident on the surface of the blade, but those who had the luck to see its engravings knew this was an ancient blade forged over one thousand years before it's wielder's time. Along the edge of the sword, hundreds of folds were visible, left there from the countless times in its forging. 

Another gust of wind came, this time much stronger then the last, pushing the teen onto his back. The ground began to shake with violent impacts. The grass plowed to the side without assistance in huge gouges as each tremor hit, tracks imprinted in the ground in between each tremor, destroying the flat landscape. Shadows danced through the sky, outlines of their figures only visible during the short bursts of lightning. They were like spirits colliding in a dance of furious battle, sweeping fluently at each other, dodging, and striking. 

The spirits disappeared, slowly fading from sight, leaving the field silent except for a single clap of thunder. A figure clad in odd looking armor was standing not even twenty feet from the teen. Drawing a bladeless sword, the figure brought it to a ready position in a fighting stance. Clenching his sword in both hands the teen took to his feet. Dashing at the figure, he swept at him in a butterfly arch upwards. The clad figure moved back with ease, avoiding the blow. In counter attack he swung his unseen blade low; a quick flash of light came from the hilt. The teen countered it without effort. Only a vague outline appeared at the moment of contact, transparent, but slightly visible beneath the blinding flash of light. The clad man spun around to attack the teen's opposing side. His fluency of movement was that of fire lashing out in the warm night air, despite his armor. The teen quickly parried the blow by partially planting the edge of the blade in the ground. Swinging it upward in another arch, he caught the clad man on the left shoulder. Sparks flew from the wound and the man's arm flashed violently, blood splattering on the ground from the wound. Another flash, this time showed a glimpse of a shield attached to the clad man's right arm. He leaped forward into the air and brought the sword down upon the clad mans face; in mid flight the blow was parried to the side and a fist launched into his gut. The teen fell to the ground, winded. The clad figure stood over him, a mocking grin appearing across his helm. 

The teens face went from shock to fury within a few milliseconds. Releasing all his rage in one mass strike, he lunged up from the ground and stabbed the sword forward. He whirled around, slicing at the clad man's head, chopped at the opposing leg, dashed in and thrust up at the torso, and finally spun around, aiming the tip of his blade for the man's throat. All of these attacks were dodged and parried effortlessly by the clad man, laughing all the while, mocking the skill of the young teen fighter and enraging him even more. The clad man reached up toward his face, plucking his helmet off, revealing a masculine visage; deep emerald eyes, and long brown hair. He had the beauty of an elf, but it seemed corruption ran deep within his soul. The teen jumped forward one last time at the elf, but to no avail. The clad man caught him by the temples, slowly and painfully crushing the teens skull in his grasp...

"AHHH!!!..." Gasped a figure shooting up, covers tossed forward. A young teenage elf sat in his bed under a sky lite. He clutched his breast, sweat beaded down from his forehead his sheets damp with it, his hand clutched the skin over his heart as if he were almost dead.


End file.
